


I just wanna run

by cursedbrioche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, M/M, Sports, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedbrioche/pseuds/cursedbrioche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name: Hinata Shouyou<br/>Age:15<br/>Aplha/Omega or Beta: Omega<br/>Powers: Can control fire and can jump really high.<br/>Hobby: Playing volleyball<br/>Crush: Kageyama Tobio<br/>Any secrets: No one knows he is a Omega except for his family and Sugawara..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanna run

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first Haikyuu!! Fanfic.  
> Warning this chapter will contain swearing you have been warned.

Anger was the one and only word that crossed through Hinata Shouyou mind.

Whilst in gaze, his phone started to vibrate and light up. Curious to see who it was Hinata got off his single bed and walked towards his desk which housed many books.

Hinata opened his flip phone and saw the callers picture. It was Sugawara. His fellow friend and senpai. Why Sugawara was calling was un known, but made Hinata feel more curious and questionable.

He pressed the callers number and waited for an response. 

"Hinata are you there". Suga said in his motherly tone. " Yeah I'm here" he replied back in his usual happy tone.  
"Sorry for the intuition I was just checking you to see if you are okay.

'Does he know about it ? If so how am I going to reply back?'  
Millions of thoughts came rushing into Hinata. That was into he realised that he was still on the phone.  
"I'm fine how about you?".  
Even if he was pretty pissed he will always ask Suga if he was okay, after all they are the only omega's in the group. This lead them to be naturally close to each other.  
There bond is like an mothers to her child. (Note: Hinata act more like the child while Suga is more of the mother)  
They could tell each other there deepest and darkest secret and will not be ashamed to say it in front of the other person as well.

"Oh I'm fine thanks, but are you really okay you're sounding really distant as if something I on your mind?" He said back while sounding worried.>

Hinata sighed , should he tell him or should he not? 'Well why not he will find out sooner or later'

"Sadly there is something on my mind right now Suga and I'm feeling really pissed at the moment okay". He mumbled back while realising how foolish he was sounding.   
'Crap now Suga is gonna question me even more'.

"Hinata what's wrong and this tell me the truth." 

Well there is no turning back now...

"Well I just found out that I'm a fucking rare omega and my bloody powers are fire." 'Shit, I was supposed to say that more slowly not too straight forward. I will just have to hope he won't react in a bad way.'

 

"That's certainly unexpected but that's not a bad thing Hinata, to be honest that's an amazing power to have just imagine with your power. You can save millions of people that are in danger and plus you will find a mate quicker as well." Suga's speech really had an impact on him but to be honest that was not why he is angry at the moment. In fact Hinata totally loved his new power and it is really useful as well and can do things that he never knew he could do before . He had another tiny little problem that he also needed to tell Suga. 'Well why not, I think I can trust him beside if I don't I'm sure that he will find out later on.'

 

"Emm, Suga I think that my heart is hurt you know and also I always gets more dizzy and my mind goes completely blank as well, and the funny thing is that this only happens at school and when I'm only near Kageyama. Do you know why?"

....

 

Silence 

....

 

'Fuck I knew I shouldn't say that. Great now Suga is completely ignoring me. What am I supposed to say now.'

 

"Hinata don't you know what is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"That you are in love silly, with Kageyama."

"WAIT WHAT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my new Haikyuu!! fanfic. Sorry if I left it on a cliff hanger, to be honest I don't know what else to write so that is all I got.
> 
> Anyway I you enjoyed this story, please leave a kudos as I know that you people actually like this story.
> 
> And also I don't know when my next update will be so please be patient.
> 
> Thanks..


End file.
